Fan:The Green Candle
The Green Candle is a two-part episode of the first season of Digimon Mighty Squadron. This content is used from the Power Rangers wiki. Part 1 Sypnosis The episode starts with Alex & Spencer practicing martial arts together at the Tokyo Juice Bar. The two then talks about an upcoming dance & Alex says he is too scared to ask Maggie out, but Spencer convinces him to. Meanwhile, Lilithmon announces her next plan to conquer Earth. She plans to use the Green Candle, which, when burned out, will give Coredramon's power to Lilithmon. She sends a group of Claymon with the plan to kidnap Alex. Spencer & Alex continue to practice martial arts. Alex then walks to a nearby lake with Maggie with the intention of asking her out. However, they are ambushed by Claymon & Alex is taken to Lilithmon's dark dimension in the Digital World, where he faces MadLeomon. He explains to him that his connection to Seraphimon is cut off & that when the Green Candle is burned out, his powers will belong to Lilithmon. The other five DigiDestined arrive at the Command Center trying to devise a plan to rescue Alex. Then the alarm goes off & on the viewing globe, they see Coredramon attacking Tokyo. However, Seraphimon informs them that is not the real Coredramon, but the DigiDestined have no choice; they must stop Lilithmon & the Digimon. In the dark dimension, MadLeomon traps Alex & attacks the DigiDestined. After being overpowered, the DigiDestined call for DinoOmnimon. They battle the Coredramon imposter, but it is too strong. Meanwhile, MadLeomon returns to the dark dimension & gets into a battle with Alex. Both manage to escape with MadLeomon's claw. Alex summons & Digi-Grows the real Coredramon, with some difficulty as the Green Candle gradually weakens his powers. After being hit by Coredramon's tail, the Digimon reveals his true form, Cyclonemon, & escapes. Back at the Command Center, Kokuwamon examines Alex, then Seraphimon explains the whole situation to the DigiDestined. Alex touched the candle while he worked for Lilithmon, so once the candles goes out, so does his time with Coredramon. Featured Characters DigiAnalyzer Wisemon's Digimon Analyzer Digivolutions Part 2 Seraphimon explains that someone must enter the dark dimension & retrieve the candle if they are to save Alex's life & powers. Since he was the only other DigiDestined to enter the dimension, Taylor decides to go. Kokuwamon finds the doorway to the dimension & Nicky creates a machine that can locate the molecular particles the Claymon left behind where they kidnap Alex so Taylor can enter the dimension. Alex remains in the Command Center while the other DigiDestined head towards the location. Back at the moon, Lilithmon sends Cyclonemon for another attack on Earth. At the lake, the DigiDestined find the location & set up the device, but are interrupted by Brick & Stick, who claims that is their property & orders them to leave. They get into a scuffle with them that results in Brick falling into a trash can that rolls downhill while Stick chases after him. In the Command Center, the alarm goes off & on the viewing globe, Alex & Kokuwamon see BattleCoredramon attacking Tokyo. Seraphimon says that is Cyclonemon again since the real Digimon are currently on standby. Alex convinces Seraphimon to let him battle Cyclonemon himself since the other DigiDestined are occupied. He calls for the real Coredramon, which attacks Cyclonemon, knocking him over & revealing his true form. He then digivolves into DinoOmnimon & exchanges hits with Coredramon. Alex then hops onto Coredramon & knocks down Cyclonemon. It briefly digivolves into BattleCoredramon & Tyrannomon before knocking the Coredramon down. Taylor enters the dimension, but gets into a battle with MadLeomon. Seraphimon then tells the other DigiDestined that they must help Alex. Spencer enters the dimension & tells Taylor that they will have to come back later & help Alex out. They Digi-Grow their Digimon, which become DinoOmnimon. They then call for KingBrachiomon & merge all three Digimon together, destroying Cyclonemon. By this time, though, the Green Candle has already burned out. Back at the Command Center, Seraphimon explains that the only way to stop the transfer of power to Lilithmon is for Alex to give his powers to another DigiDestined. He chooses Taylor, who gets the DigiDagger & Coredramon. Alex's digivice fades away in his hand. Later, Alex is practicing martial arts in the park when Maggie pays a visit. Alex & Maggie kiss & Alex finally asks Maggie if she would be his date for the upcoming dance. She accepts. Quotes *'Kokuwamon': The portal will appear almost immediately once the decoders are activated. *'Alex': Man! I just feel bad I'm not with them! *'Seraphimon': Alex, you must trust in your friends. *'Alex': I.. I do, Seraphimon. If Taylor can get into the other dimension, I just know he'll get that candle for me! (suddenly the alarms go off) *'Kokuwamon': Ai-yi-yi! Red alert!! *'Alex': What's happened? *'Seraphimon': There's been an attack on a city near Tokyo. Engage the Viewing Globe. (cuts to Viewing Globe image of BattleCoredramon attacking the city) *'Kokuwamon': It's BattleCoredramon!!! *'Alex': But how? All the Digimon are on standby!! *'Seraphimon': It can only be an imposter. No doubt it's Lilithmon's Cyclonemon posing as Coredramon, & assuming Coredramon's power. *'Kokuwamon': Shall I contact the DigiDestined? *'Seraphimon': That is what Lilithmon hopes we will do, so that while the DigiDestined are occupied the Green Candle will burn down. *'Alex': Then let me take 'em on, Seraphimon! *'Seraphimon': But you will be all alone against them, Alex. *'Alex': Give me this chance, I can handle 'em! *'Seraphimon': Very well then, & let the power protect you. *'Alex': All right! It's Time to Summon Coredramon!! *'Taylor': Man, what're you doin' here? *'Spencer': Taylor, you've got to come back. Alex's in big trouble. *'MadLeomon': You're all in trouble now! *'Taylor': But if I don't get the candle in time, he'll lose his powers. *'Spencer': If we don't get to him in time, he'll lose his life. *'MadLeomon': Which will you choose, so-called leader? *'Spencer': Come on, Taylor. Come on. *'MadLeomon': You gave up too easily! *'Lilithmon': NOOO! They've stolen my power! It was mine! Yet another of my perfect plans ruined! *'MadLeomon': I'll get them back for this – Seraphimon & his DigiDestined & that talking tin can, too! *'Alex': It was great being a DigiDestined, Seraphimon. It'll always be with me. *'Taylor': I'm sorry, Alex; we tried to get the candle. *'Alex': You did what you had to do. My powers are with you now; use them to defeat Lilithmon! *'Taylor': You can count on it, man! *'Alex': What's important to me now is my friendship with all of you... & I don't ever want that to change! *'Maggie': It won't, Alex; you'll always be one of us!